Dragon-Scorch
by amberivy
Summary: Amber Shadow and her meister Darkmoon are new at the DWMA. Amber has a tragic past and could break down at any moment. Will she tell her tragic past to her crush Soul and the rest of his gang, or will she keep it hidden and suffer in the darkness? SoulxOC MakaxOC rated T for language dont judge by crappy summary, just try it
1. New students and dissection labs?

Dragon-Scorch

A/U: hey guys sorry for not finishing UNEXPECTED VISITOR. i just wasnt motivated to to it anymore, ya know? anyway hope you enjoy this one, its an im sorry gift for those of you who were looking forward to more of it.

Amber: Yay! im one of a kind!

darkmoon: yeah yeah lets just get it over with

amber: amberivy doesnt own soul eater

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: new student and dissection** labs?

"DAMMIT AMBER GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP ALREADY WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

"I'M ALREADY UP YOU IDIOT! JESUS ILL BE DOWN IN A SECOND!" the I yelled at my impatient meister. I pulled my shirt down over the scars I was examining for the millionth time. I sighed and grabbed my bag, slipping on my boots and dashing downstairs.

Darkmoon was holding the door open for me.

"Already locked?"

"You bet."

"Then let's go, before we're late to class," I said racing down the stairs to their apartment complex. Darkmoon followed quickly after me as we dashed toward the DWMA.

I bolted up the stairs bursting through the door and shooting down the hallway. I examined my schedual and map. I had a class with a teacher named Professor Stein. I ran as fast as my legs would let me with Darkmoon a few fet behind me. I prided myself and being a fast runner as not many weapons were.

I kicked open the door, startling the teacher and causing every head in the room to turn toward me.

As Darkmoon caught up to me, I closed her eyes for a moment, trying to catch my breath.

I strode across the room towards the teacher, still panting.

"And who might you be?" he asked in a curious voice.

"I'm Amber Shadow, professor Stein. I'm the new student. And this is my meister, Darkmoon," I said, gesturing to him. He nodded and I turned back to Stein, who was looking me over with a creepy grin on his face.

"Ah yes, the young Dragon-Scorch scythe. You look like you would be very interesting to dissect," he stated, causing me to yelp and jump back.

"Sadly, I cannot experiment on students," he said sighing. I let out a sigh of relief and stepped out from beind Darkmoon.

"Go sit down then, you're just in time for class. There are a couple of empty seats next to Soul Evans," he said rolling back to his desk.

I set off towards the seats he pointed to, next to an albino boy who I assumed was Soul. I pushed my waist-length midnight-black hair behind my ear and sat down, opening my notebook and getting ready to write when the teacher walked over to a covered cage and pulled off the blanket, revealing SOME sort of endangered species and layed dissecting tools out on the table.

I sweatdropped.

Soul tapped me and my head snapped toward him. "Yeah?"

"You're the new girl right? Amber?" he asked. I facepalmed.

"No, I'm the muffin man," I said sarcastically, smirking when he flushed a little. "Yeah, I'm Amber. What about it?"

"I'm Soul," he said, extending his hand for me to shake, which I did. "The bookworm over here is my meister, Maka."

Upon hearing her name, Maka looked up at us. She smiled whe she saw me and blushed a little when she saw Darkmoon.

As the teacher started the dissection, I layed my head down on the wood and crossed my arms over my head. I heard Soul chuckle, but it was faint, and i knew that now i wouldn't be able to hear the dissection all the way at the front of the class when i could hardly hear my classmate beside me.

I sighed, getting ready to wait out the torture that was science. At least I THINK it was science. One just neve knows.

* * *

As I stood with Darkmoon looking at the mission board after class, I heard someone screming and i turned to see a big blue blur coming toward me. I screamed and hit the ground on my back with an 'oof!' as the blur tackled me.

"Dude get off of me! This is totally awkward get off! Let me up!" I yelled at the guy on top of me. He had blue hair and nice muscles with a black star-shaped tattoo on one arm.

"YAHOO! I'M THE GREAT ASSASIN BLACKSTAR! I'M THE MAN WHO'S GOING TO SURPASS GOD ONE DAY! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!" the guy screamed in my face.

"IF YOU DON'T GET OFF OF ME I'M GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY TO TIMBUKTU!" I shouoted right back at him, but he didn't listen and kept blathering about how great he was, all the while still on top of me pinning me to the ground.

"DAMMIT GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" I yelled, bringing my knee up into his manhood. He clutched at his crotch and fell over while i stood up and brushed myself off.

Darkmoon, on the other hand, was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

"You know what, I don't want to look for a mission. You do it. I'm going to go read," I growled at him, turning around and storming past Maka and Soul.

* * *

As i sat under a magnolia tree with ly legs crossed and my back agaisnt the trunk reading, i heard someone approaching me. I looked up to see Maka and Soul followed by a kid dressed all in black with three white stripes running across the right side of his black hair. He had beautiful golden eyes that I absolutly loved and he had a blonde chick on either side, one taller than the other and examining her nails, while the shorter one laughed and giggled saying something about giraffes.

"Yes?" I said as the black haired kid walked up to me. God i loved his hair. And his eyes. They were nice too.

"Hello, I'm Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid for short. Are you Amber Shadow?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow. Death the Kid? So does that mean...

"Are you Lord Death's son, then?" I asked. he nodded.

"Cool. Yeah, I'm Amber Shadow. What about it?"

"My father would like to see you."

* * *

Amber: ERMAGERD I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT TO MEET DEATH THE KID!

Kid: oh so you love my eyes huh?

Amber: oh um errr hehe well thats all the time we have for the authors notes bye!

Soul: Hey I didnt get to say anything

amber:...

Soul:Amber?

amber: *tackles soul in a hug* O MY GOD I LOVE YOUR EYES TOO!

soul: WTF?! get off!

amber: *turns red* oops

Soul: um anyway

DArkmoon: on the next chapter of Dragon-Scorch: A meeting with Death?

Maka: read it, or ill take your soul


	2. a meeting with death?

Dragon-Scorch

A/U: hey guys thank you to 2clap who is the author of give me your hand. check it out she was nice enough to include amber in her fanfic so be sure to check it out.  
amber: thank you 2clap!  
darkmoon: am i not in it?!  
amber:nope sorry  
darkmoon: whatever  
amber: amberivy does not own soul eater

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: a meeting with** **Death?**

I followed Kid down the long hallway to a door labled Death Room. Death room huh? Should i be scared?

I shrugged to myself, thinking it was just a superstition but immediately froze wen i saw the...what were they called? Something that starts with a 'g'.

I screamed and Kid whirled around with panic in his eyes, but as he followed my gaze to the be-header thingys he sweatdropped.

"What?"

"YOU'RE CRAZY IF YOU THINK IM GONNA WALK UNDER THOSE THINGS!" I shouted at him, backing into the door in fear.

Kid laughed while i stared at him, completely stunned.

"What's so funny?"

"You aren't going to die you know," Kid snickered and kept walking.

My eyes widened and i ran to catch up with him, grabbing his arm to keep him from getting too far ahead of me as I stared up at the cruel looking blades hanging above our heads. Out of the corner of my eye i saw him turn his head toward me and cock an eyebrow, but he seemed to just mentally shrug it off and kept walking with his hands in his pockets.

We arrived at a platform leading up to a full-length body mirror. In front of the mirror stood a tall, all-black figure who I could only imagine to be Lord Death, and a man with blood red hair.

"Father, Spirit," Kid greeted, causing them both to turn around.

"Hiya Kiddo, how's it going? Oh? And who is this? You're girlfriend?" Lord Death asked his son, causing him to flush. I looked at him confused and blushed madly as I realized I was still holding onto his arm. I quickly let go hoping away from him and waving my hands in front of me frantically.

"N-no! No! You've got it all wro-"

"Oh and she is quite pretty! Good job, son!" Lord Death cut me off, making me blush deeper.

"N-no, Lord Death, p-please, it's just a-"

"Yes she is quite the morsle isn't she?" cooed the red headed man. One of those red square thingies popped onto my forhead as i growled at him.

"You're such a pedophile! I'm only eighteen and you're what like thir-"

"Oh and she's fiesty too!" Lord Death exclaimed.

"HEY!" I hollered, snapping thier attention towards me. I was fuming.

"I HOPE I was called here for a REASON and not just so you could FAWN over how CUTE i look with your SON, Lord Death," I growled evily, causing them to shudder.

"Y-you're Amber Shadow, then?" Lord Death asked nervously. I nodded.

"Well then, welcome to the DWMA! Spirit, give the girl her books," he said, waving at the red head, who nodded and randomly pulled a huge stack of books out of no where.

Kid and I both sweatdropped. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

AU: hey guys im sorry its so short but my laptop is dying and i cant find my charger.

Amber: hey so um...  
blackstar: HEY, WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO INTRODUCE TSUBAKI!  
amber: WHIPLASH! * slams huge book into his head * that was for you, maka-chan~!  
maka: i feel so loved!  
darkmoon: on the next chapter of Dragon-Scorch, meetings: another weapon for another meister?  
amber: read it, or ill take your soul


	3. Another weapon for another meister?

Dragon-Scorch

amberivy: hey guys! sorry it took so long to update, i was busy with school!

amber: thats no reason to_  
darkmoon:just get on with the frikkin chapter  
amber: amberivy does not own soul eater or any of the songs mentioned!

* * *

**chapter 3: another weapon for another meister?**

I struggled with the textbooks in my hands toward my locker, when I tripped over something and collapsed to the floor cursing loudly. I looked to what I tripped over and quickly found out it was a who. The girl hand long black hair tied up into a ponytail and deep blue eyes. She smiled shyly at me and I gasped, my eyes going wide.

"OHMYGOSHI'MSOSORRYIDIDNTMEANTOICOULDNT SEEOVERALLTHESEBO-"

"TSUBAKIIIII!" a voice cut me off, and I looked up in time to see Blackstar throw a fist at my face. I quickly rolled out of the way with a squeak.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT TSUBAKI!" he screamed at me pinning me to the wall by my throat. A crowd had gathered to watch the fight as my eyes widened and I clawed at his hands around my throat.

"B-Blackstar...l-let..go!" I choked out, but he only growled and tightened his grip.

"NO ONE, hurts Tsubaki! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! DO YOU!" he screamed in my face, but i couldn't answer. He was gripping my throat too tightly and his weapon was staring at him with wide eyes, too frozen in shock to move. My limbs went limp as my eyelids got heavy. He growled at me again.

"DID YOU EVEN HEAR ME?!"

"BLACKSTAR STOP IT YOU'RE KILLING HER!" I heared a deep voice scream. I heard a muffled thud and the hands around my neck dropped my and I fell to the floor on my back, taking gasping breaths and coughing hard, trying to get air into my lungs. I opened my eyes, meeting crimson ones in return as Soul helped me sit up and Tsubaki ran over to me followed by Maka, Kid, Liz, and Patti.

"What the hell happened why is there a bruise on your neck?!" Kid screamed.

"Amber! Are you alright?!" I heard Darkmoon shout as he ran over to me dropping all of his stuff and pulling me into a hug as I sobbed into his chest. The I looked up and Blackstar who was rubbing his cheek where Soul punched him.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO KNOCK HER OVER YOU ASSHOLE! I COULDN'T SEE OVER THE STACK OF BOOKS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU DON'T JUST RANDOMLY CHOKE SOMEBODY BECAUSE OF AN ACCIDENT!" I screamed at him before ditching all my books and dashing off out of the front doors of the school towards an alley that i knew lead to a big hidden garden.

"Amber wait!" all but Blackstar screamed after me. Soul glared at the bluenette.

"See what you did!? Why did you choke her?! You could have killed her!" he snarled at Blackstar.

"I can't believe you Blackstar! From this moment on I am not talking to you unti you apologize to Amber!" Tsubaki yelled at her meister and dashed out after the crying girl. She found her way to the garden and found amber crying on the bench running over to her and pulling the sobbing girl into her lap, Tsubaki hugged Amber trying to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry about him, I told him I wasn't talking to him until he apologized" Tsubaki said to the girl in her arms who nodded in thanks.

* * *

Soon after everyone came to the garden to find us talking and laughing.

"Come on i have to go to work," I said getting up. I walked out to the school again and looked around before spotting my black motorcycle. I grinned. I took pride in my stallion. I dashed over to it and swung my leg up. It was one of the newer models, but I had it for a couple of years, and it still looked like I just bought it. I saw Soul's jaw drop out of the corner of my eyes and started her up with a satisfying roar.

"Let's go Darkmoon," I called to him. He threw himself on behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I heard another roar and smirked as I pulled out followed by Sou and Maka on his bike. This was gonna be good.

I stopped my bike in front of Death Rock, the club I worked at as a singer. Darkmoon hopped off my bike and we ran inside to change. I was kindof ready to get the opening song out of the way.

It was pretty bad.

* * *

I walked onto the stage in the short shoorts and bikini top that i wore when i performed, my black hair falling to my waist in light curls.

Flesh by Simon Curtis started playing.

_This is not the way into my heart into my head into my brain into none of the above_

_this is just my way of handling the feeling deep inside of me the spark of black that I seem to love~_

_We can get a little crazy just for fun just for fun dont even try to hold it back just let go _

_Tie me up and take me over till you're done, till i'm done, got me feedin and im ready to go_

Many of the guys in the front-including Soul and Darkmoon- got nosebleeds as the chorus started.

_Push into my body sink your teeth into my flesh_

_get, undressed, ta-taste the flesh_

_bite into me harder sink your teeth into my flesh_

_pass, the test, ta-taste the flesh~_

When the song was over everyone was screaming oncore. This was gonna be one hell of a night~!

* * *

amberivy: HA! i left a cliffhanger! and i finally introduced tsubaki!  
blackstar: hey guys whats up!?  
everyone: silence*  
blackstar:?  
Amber: WHIPLASH! *slams a book into his head* thats what you get for choking me!  
Everyone leaves*  
Blackstar: sighs* next chapter of Dragon-Scorch: Hit on by everyone but the one you love?  
amberivy: since amber isnt here- READ IT! or ill TAKE your SOUL!


	4. hit on by everyone but the one I love?

Dragon-Scorch

amberivy: ok, so, was super bored so i decided to update again asap!  
amber:yeah yeah just do the disclaimer im tiiiiiirreeeeddduuuhh!  
darkmoon: rolls eye* amberivy doesnt own soul eater

* * *

**CHA****PTER 4: hit on by everyone but the one you love?**

I sighed, collapsing onto the couch as soon as I got home. I was so tired i didn't feel like going to my room, and it was pouring out by the time the gang got to the house, so aparently they were staying at my house.

"Guys, imma crash on the couch tonight mmm kay? Wake me up if..." I couldn't finish my sentence as i drifted top sleep on the couch, most likely not to wake up until noon the next day.

* * *

I yawned and stretched, looking over to the alarm clock. It was 8 in the morning, and I had to wonder what the hell had woken me up, when i heard my phone go off. I sighed and picked up my phone unlocking it. I had two new texts from my sister. the first read:_ hey! I'm on my way over now!_

The second message said:_ hey, sis, i'm outside the door, get your lazy ass up and answer it_

I sighed again and started to get up. but found i was held to the bed by something.

Rolling over, I soon found that the somTHING, was a someONE. And not just ANY someone, it was none other than Blackstar.

I groaned loudly, then raising my voice, I screamed towards the front door, hoping my sister could hear me outside.

"OBSIDIAN! THE DOOR IS OPEN NOW GET IN HERE AND GET THIS DUDE OUT OF MY BED!" my scream startled Blackstar awake and he grinned at me.

"Your god is he-"

The idiot was cut off as a girl with long blonde hair and light blue eyes burst into the room. She was tall, but she still only came up to my shoulder. She growled viciously at the bluenette laying next to me in bed.

"YOU PERVERT GET THE HELL OFF MY BIG SISTER BEFORE I SPLIT YOUR HEAD IN HALF WITH MY BLADE ARM!" she screamed in his face, causing me to burst into laughter. She then grinned sheepisly at me

"Hi sissy!" she said, jumping into my arms and hugging me tightly. I gasped.

"O-obsidian! C-can't...BREATH!" I chocked out and she let me go giggling.

"Oopsies!" she said childishly.

The door burst open, and in stepped Maka with a giant book in her hands. I ducked under the approaching bow.

* * *

"Dammit Maka, you still do those?!" a now- conscious Black star growled. I simply laughed at the sulky bluenette.

My sister cleared her throat, causing everyone to turn to her while she was going at me. Then I caught her starting at Soul and blushing.

"Everyone, this is my sister Obsidian," I said cheerfully, but when Obsidian broke her face away from Soul, my eyes flashes and I mouthed 'mine' before grinning again. This was definitely going to be an interesting weekend!

* * *

Obsidian: but I wanted soul!

soul:?!

Amber:WELL TOO BAD CAUSE HE'S MINE BIRCH!

soul:!?

Obsidian: aww share?

Amber: no

obsidian: pours* ok

Amber:grrr

obsidian: next chapter of dragon scorch: sisters! a duel fight over a single Soul?

amber: READ! or ill TAKE your SOUL


	5. A DUEL battle for a single Soul?

Dragon-Scorch

amberivy: alright, do the disclaimer  
darkmoon: whats wrong?  
amber: amberivy is perfectly fine and does not own soul eater :)

* * *

**chapter 5: a duel battle for a single** Soul?

I sat on the couch between Soul and Blackstar with my earbuds in and 'I will not bow, by breaking Benjamin' blaring into my ears at top volume. I sighed as i watched my little sister try to flirt with Soul. Aparently, she needs someone to breif her on the definition of MINE!

Blackstar had his arm around me but i didn't really care at the moment, I was in paradise-well, more like paramore. The song had changed to 'crushcrushcrush' by Paramore.

Kid was behind me playing with my hair, and I'm pretty sure it was because of how 'perfectly symetrical' it was.

That isn't what pissed me off.

What pissed me off was when I saw my sister throw herself across Soul's lap- and I snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT MINE BITCH!?" I yelled at her, pushing her roughly onto the floor then closing my eyes and settling back into Blackstar's arm while they stared at me shocked.

I opened one eye and glared at them annoyed.

"WHAT?!" I snapped at them, blushing slightly.

"Oww sis! What was that for?" Obsidian asked, feining innocence. I growled at her.

"Don't play dumb with me , I already told you I had claims on him you aren't stealing him from me like you did all my other crushes! HE! IS! MINE!"

And with that, I got up and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

I heard someone come into the kitchen and focused on their footsteps. By the slight slouch in the rhythm I could immediately tell it was Soul. I sighed.

"What is it, Soul?" I asked, not even bothering to turn around as I waited for my coffee to be done.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked curiously. I smirked as I added sugar and milk to my coffee to make out taste better.

"Lucky guess."

"What was that scene in the front room all about?" he asked with a smirk, while my smirk fell into my coffee.I took a sip from the cup before I answered.

"It was nothing, I don't want to talk about it," I muttered, jumping when I felt his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me against his chest.

_holy shit holy shit holy shit! _"Uhh, Soul, what are you doing!?"

He chuckled behind me and I felt his body vibrate against my back, squeaking again.

Just then, Obsidian walked in and giggled, causing Soul to release me. What she said next made my heart break-in HALF.

"Cheating on me already, Soul?"

That did it. Shocked,I dropped my coffee, the mug shattering like my heart. Blackstar and Kid ran in, while Soul stood there shocked.

"Aww, what's wrong, sissy?" Obsidian asked, but I could see the evil triumph behind the innocence.

"You know DAMN good and well what's wrong, HOW COULD YOU!?" tears were starting to pour from my eyes now.

"This happens every time you come over, I have a crush and YOU steal him before I even get a chance to fully get to know him! But you know what? FUCK YOU BITCH! I DON'T CARE THIS TIME!" I screeched at her. Then, I turned on my heel and stormed out, not caring about the class's getting lodged in my feet as I bolted down the hall and into my room. Slamming the door, I locked it and slid my back down it, pulling out my service. Time to escape.

* * *

Amber ivy: DUHN DUHN DUHN! yeah

darkmoon: next chapter of Dragon scorch:the battle is on: who will claim the soul?

Maka: READIT, or I'll TAKE your SOUL


	6. hey guys

Dragon-Scorch

Hey readers, so listen, i am sorry for taking so long to update but i have so much work i have to wait and plus i got a major beating by one of the prissy bitches at school yesterday and on top of all that im sick, so its going to take a while for me to update, plus, you are all being mean and not reviewing when you read so until i get at least one new review i am not posting the next chapter!

amberivy out, bye~


	7. the battle is onwho will claim the soul

Dragon-Scorch

amberivy: hey guys if you read the authors not you know why this chapter took so long, so amber, do the disclaimer kay?  
amber:amberivy does not own soul eater, now hurry up, i wanna kick obsidians ass already!

* * *

**chapter 6: the battle is on; who will claim the soul?**

I stood in front of my sister waiting for her to make the first move. I had challenged her to a fight and i was going to win if it killed me, but chances are, it would probably kill her.

She snarled and lunged at me and I twisted nimbly out of the way. When her back was turned, I turned my arm into a blade and brought it down onto her, ending the battle quickly. I was sort of disappointed at what happened next.

"Amber! You could have killed her!" Soul exclaimed. I stared at him wide eyed.

"What the hell is wrong with you Soul?" I asked calmly. I walked over to my sister and picked her up.

"Come on I'll help you," I said smiling at her. She smiled back at me. I walked over to the door...

...and threw her out into the street.

"Help you get the hell out of my house, that is~!" I said sweetly, slamming the door shut and grinning triumphantly.

My grin faltered when i saw everyone glaring at me.

"Amber, how could you do something like that, Obsidian is your sister!" Tsubaki scolded me.

"Yeah, you shouldn't stab her and then throw her into the street!" Liz yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you!?" Sould growled.

I only grinned.

"You wanna know what's wrong with me~?" I asked Soul tauntingly, walking up to him so that our noses touched. He growled again.

"Everything~!" I grinned, turning my back to him and raising my hands in the air for emphasis. "And that is why you will never find a girl like me~!"

"I don't think I want a stuck up, spoiled little princess like you," he hissed.

The room went quiet as an evi aura surrounded me.

"What did you just say I was?" I ground out.

"You heard me. A STUCK UP, SPOILED LITTLE PRINCESS!"

WHAM!

Crack!

Soul fell to the ground. In my anger, I had whirled around and punched Soul right in the nose, the force of the blow sending him back into the wall, making it crack.

"YOU BASTARD!" I screeched at him. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME THAT WAY! Spoiled and stuck up are words that describe someone who grew up in a mansion with a huge bed and as much food as they can eat, NOT SOMEONE WHO HAS BEEN CONSTANTLY ABUSED AND STUFFED IN A CLOSET THEIR WHOLE LIFE!"

I lunged at him-

-and was pulled back, two people holding my arms so I couldn't get loose.

I calmed myself a bit and tore my arms out of their grasp.

"All of you, everyone but Darkmoon, get out," I hissed venemously.

* * *

The next few weeks of school, I was fuming.

I refused to talk to, look at, or even acknowledge the presence of the gang, especially Soul.

I was boycotting my meister too, seeing as how he was hanging out with Soul and Blackstar.

I wouldn't even fight with Darkmoon, so when we went on missions i would just use my arm and fight on my own.

That all changed on Saturday, when the city was attacked by a powerful kishin.

I still wouldn't fight with Darkmoon, but something happened, something to thank for me lying in a hospital bed and not in a morgue.

_**flashback**_

_"Amber! Will you stop being stubborn and just try to get along with me for this one fight?!" Darkmoon yelled at me._

_"Never! Not after what happened! I can handle this on my own!"_

_I knew it was a lie, I was so cut up, i'm pretty sure some of the scars on my back had opened, because they stung like hell._

_but when the kishin lunged to deliver the final blow, I took a deep breath, opened my mouth, and-_

I breathed fire.

_not like the flaming sword shit, np, i mean **actual**, skin searing fire._

_And that is the lasting thing i remeber before blacking out_

**_end of flashback_**

"Holy shit," I whispered to myself, "I...I'm half dragon..."

* * *

(INsert soul eater ending song #3 here)

Amber:haha yeah obsidian always was weak

Soul: amber i_

Amber: wlaks away*

Soul:dammit

Amberivy: yeah so Amber finally revealed why she is so cold hearted AND discovered she was half dragon

Soul: on the next chapter of dragon scorch-

Darkmoon:-the dragon forgives the Soul; HA not even close

Maka: READ IT! Or ill TAKE your SOUL


End file.
